lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercy of Shisha Gami, Spirit King
Synopsis As San and Rukia recover from the blast, they witness the destruction caused by Alex's attack. San believes it was the humans after gaining a new kind of weapon to destroy the forest, while Rukia thinks it was something or someone else. She recognizes the damage from when she tracked Nago as he was becoming a demon and believes it was Alex who caused it but doesn't say it out loud. Suddenly a kodama appears and shows San it knows the way to what caused the destruction, making San follow it with the intent to kill the culprit. She follows the kodama to the center of the blast to find to her shock Alex still in his demon form. He tells her to stay back as he is struggling to stay in control at the moment, when he is stabbed in the same spot that Gonzo shot him in by Takamaru's sword and enhanced strength from his demon lion powers finally appearing on his arm. Before Takemaru can cause anymore damage, Alex manages to punch him with enough strength that sends him into a rock face first knocking him out. Alex reverts back to normal only for Alex to lose a large amount of blood from Gonza's rifle shot from before and fall to the ground. As San tries to keep him alive, Alex sees the destruction and sees the destruction he caused this time and San learns the more about the curse. How it grows stronger and takes over Alex's body whenever he feels extreme emotions and all he can do is watch helplessly. As San tries to keep Alex alive, they are confronted by Gonza and his men who survived the blast and prepare to kill Alex and San. San stands her ground until Kiba and Tsume arrive to investigate the blast and give San back up. Gonza is forced to leave with his men taking Takemaru with them as San goes back to helping Alex. Alex is getting worse due to the bullet piercing his lung putting him close to death. Kiba, Tsume, and Rukia who just arrived tell her to put Alex out of his misery due to there being nothing they can do to save him and sparring him from the hatred of the world due to his half demon background. San refuses saying she couldn't forgive herself if she let him die after he saved hers. She then says she's taking him to Shisha-Gami despite it being forbidden to everyone. Her brothers refuse to help when Isaac arrives saying they will help as long as Alex is under his protection and respect his and Rukia's positions as servants of Oto-Hime. Finally, San's brothers reluctantly agree to help and they all travel to Shisha-Gami's Sacred Pool. At the Sacred Pool of Shisha-Gami, Alex is barely alive as they prepare him for Shisha-Gami. They take a sapling and place Alex and the sapling on the island in the middle of the pool. Issac explains that in order to Shisha-Gami to save Alex, another life must be traded, so they plan to use the sapling as the trade off. They leave Alex on the island as Kiba and Tsumi go back to Moro and tell her that San is on her way. Before she leaves, Isaac explains to San that he was appointed by Oto-Hime and Somiesa to guide Alex to this forest to full fill his destiny which he can't reveal anymore details on the mission for now, and Rukia being appointed as Alex's body guard. San accepts that answer and then she and Isaac head to Moro's cave while Rukia stays behind to watch over Alex. Later on that night, Shisha-Gami in his Nightwalker form which he assumes every night is seen by Jingo with his hunters who are there to take Shisha-Gami's head for the emperor. Soon the Nightwalker changes back to Shisha-Gami and approaches Alex, he takes the life of the sapling as Rukia prays to Shisha-Gami to save Alex's life as it is his destiny to save the world from Haxxus the Fallen Spirit King. Navigation Category:Chapters